With the technical convergence of different media forms, recent mobile terminals are equipped with various additional functions that offer graphics, audios, videos, and games of higher quality. Especially, a mobile game market is increasing together with widespread mobile phones supporting mobile games.
However, most mobile games are limited for single player mobile games since a multi-player mobile game requires expensive wireless communication cost. Although some card and sports games allow playing against others, such mobile games do not satisfy the players, who are familiar with network games on personal computer networks since the counterparty players are virtual characters.
Also, the conventional mobile games use stereotyped graphical backgrounds configured for corresponding menus or stages of the games, thereby making the player feel bored.